Todo tiene una razón
by Blaisse
Summary: Todos allí solo querían saber qué decisión tomaría Aioria cuando las dos mujeres que se involucraron en su vida lo enfrentaran a la vez. Al menos que para él todo tuviera una razón. [Lyfia][Aioria][Marín]


**Disclaimer : Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Aclaración** **: De ninguna manera soy fan de AioriaxLyfia o AiroiaxMarin. Esta situación se tomó para pasar tiempo, reírse e imaginar. No es asunto de buscar márgenes para las parejas. Solo diviértanse porque ese es el punto del Oneshot.**

 **Un saludo.**

* * *

 **Todo tiene una razón**

 **[Capitulo Único]**

Con cuidado. En silencio. Dos rostros que se veían. Un par de almas que empezaban a tocarse y una razón de pensar porqué estaban allí. No tocándose como amantes pero sí sosteniéndose una a la otra para caminar con cuidado por el caminito que accidentalmente buscaban. Vaya sorpresa fue para ella saber que iban al mismo destino. Pero más impacto fue el saber que una de ellas vivía en ese dichoso lugar.

Caminaron por el bosque. Ese apartado que el Santuario poseía para admiración de la propia Athena y que meticulosamente te podía dar un camino secreto hacia la primera casa del Zodiaco, y eso Marín lo conocía perfectamente bien, por esa razón acompañó a la chica de cabellos celestes hacia el destino que le tocaba cruzar.

— Siempre quise entrenarme para ser una guerrera.

Lyfia siguió a Marín, con cuidado de no resbalarse se sujetó de la mano de la joven, la cual no llevaba mascara ese día.

— ¿Y a que se debió no hacerlo? ¿Odín no lo permite?

— Mis condiciones físicas no me ayudan—respondió la chica tímidamente—, además fui elegida para suceder a la señorita Hilda. No se me concedió ser una guerrera siendo representante de Odín.

— Ya veo—Marín siguió mirando adelante, no lo comprendía de todo pero su mente se mantuvo inquieta al ver el colgante que la dama llevaba en el cuello. Ese objeto que solo lo vio en una ocasión—; entonces no vienes al Santuario a pertenecer a las tropas de la señora Athena,

— Claro que no—sonrió ingenuamente la joven—, solo estoy de visita. Enviada por la señorita Hilda.

— ¿Y él sabe que estas aquí?

— ¿Debería de decírselo?

Pero Marín no contestó. ¡Ya vaya que el gato se había comido la lengua! Era claro que no le iba a perdonar al gran león ese secreto, porque se suponía que ambos estaban "congeniando", a paso lento, pero al menos era un "algo". Hasta que la joven asgardiana se cruzó en su camino para darse con la sorpresa que Aioria no estuvo tan desocupado después de todo.

Por otra parte, Lyfia siguió a la joven japonesa pues algo en ella la absorbía. No sabía cómo manifestarlo pero esos hermosos ojos jade, esos delegados labios y esas mejillas suaves eran como un hechizo poderoso. Y eso le gustó.

— No quiero que te molestes con él—murmuró la peliceleste jugando con el dije que Aioria se le obsequió—, siempre supe que existía alguien en el corazón de Leo.

— Su devoción por Athena. Es solo eso.

— En esos ojos solo decían que era su fidelidad a una mujer y no es precisamente tu diosa.

La amazona del Águila alzó un pie, jaló de la mano de la chica y ambas descendieron en un solo movimiento hacia el suelo de pasto. Ya no quería oír excusas porque ahora si tenía la razón perfecta para negarse a soltar la máscara y cambiar su idea de ser algo más que una guerrera…, si tan solo Lyfia no hubiera llegada…

¡Y lo hizo! ¡Y en buena hora!

Porque era claro que Marín del Águila se levantó esa mañana para ir donde Athena y darle la respuesta al cometido. Que ya estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema de ser amazona y dedicarse a explorar el mundo, o tal vez tener la oportunidad de llevar un "algo" más con Aioria.

— No estoy enojada con él—suspiró con cierto autocontrol dejando que la suave brisa revoleteara sus cabellos—; en cierta parte te agradezco que nos conociéramos—Lyfia la miró sin comprender—. Ya sé porque hoy comenzó mal mi día. Mi deber es ser amazona. Jamás declinar a ello por satisfacer mi curiosidad.

— ¿Pensabas dejar tu cargo?

— Una opción que me atreví pensar y mi diosa me lo iba a considerar.

— ¿Y crees que Aioria estaría feliz por ello?

— No es su vida. Yo decido qué hacer con la mía—Marín miró fijamente a la chica solo para constatar que ambas parecían rondar la misma edad pero sus físicos eran distintos. Fragilidad contra dureza—. Pero por el momento, ese gato nos debe una explicación.

— Intuyó que su lado de macho alfa le hizo creer que podremos estar con él.

— Siempre hay un método para destruir el ego masculino—sonrió la japonesa, le guiñó el ojo al a asgardiana—; pero eso será un secreto.

 **.**

.

La mañana de primavera jamás llegó.

La tormenta del primer día de Agosto arribó con crueldad sobre el Santuario.

Al diablo las tareas. Fuera armaduras. A pudrirse las reglas. Todos están sumamente empedernidos en un tema especial. Nadie habló. Ninguno preguntó. Y ni el más metiche de los doce se le ocurrió bromear. Lo único que podían hacer es sentarse a preguntar qué cosa podía pasar por la cabeza de uno de sus camaradas, porque definitivamente el hombre era mucho más tonto que el mismísimo Seiya, y eso era decir mucho.

Porque el gran gato estaba más perdido que una cabra en

— Pero eres su hermano. Tu deber es decírselo—como buen curioso de los dramas él habló. Sí. El caballero de Escorpio que no tenía otra cosa que hacer sino el buscar temar por hablar—; ¿dónde queda nuestro honor de caballero?

— ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa eso? —otro inquieto hombre se atrevió a cuestionar. Esta vez Camus de Acuario no se contuvo en callar a su mejor amigo—. Él puede hacer con su vida lo que mejor le parezca. Por Athena. Aioria es lo suficientemente responsable de sus acciones.

— Definitivamente eres un francés mujeriego.

El joven de melena azulada no tuvo mejor idea que soltarle un zarpazo a su amigo, hecho que no dudó en que el agredido le respondiera.

— Pero va contra las reglas. No se puede tomar a dos mujeres como esposa—esa tos. Esa molesta carraspera y esa expresión frívola de Saga de Géminis removían la conciencia a cada caballero—; es razón de azote. Despojarse de la armadura. Ser cuestionado ante Athena.

¿Era una broma no? Todos allí voltearon a verlo. Tan indiferente. Tan solemne. Tan distante…, y tan mentiroso a la vez, porque el guardián del tercer templo no era un santo pero sí un maestro para guardar las apariencias, tapar lo evidente y esconder los delitos. Por supuesto. Sin contar que Sagitario sí poseía todo el conocimiento del mundo sobre el asunto que a Saga le estaba acosando cada día más y ni la misma Athena sospechaba…, por el momento.

Sin embargo, el problema equidistante no involucraba a Saga de Géminis. El autor y protagonista de esa trivialidad poseía un nombre: Aioria de Leo.

— Si esa mujer está en camino es porque Odín la ofrecerá como esposa para Aioria.

— ¿Y crees que la amazona se lo permita? —Cuestionó esta vez Death Mask un poco noqueado por el problema ya que no imaginó que su compañero sería tan imbécil de comer tal tontería—. Estamos hablando de Marín. Y no es una saintia.

— Indudablemente el gato tiene un gran problema en manos —se burló Afrodita tras arreglar sus rosas en el bello ramo que poseía en manos—. Estaré en primera fila cuando la señorita Saori intente azotarlo por atreverse a faltar el respeto a la nueva representante de Odín.

Todos miraron con cierto desagrado a Piscis. Comprendían que su toque de maldad y vanidad eran imparables pero en temas íntimos como esos uno siempre tenía que estar dispuesto ayudar. Como sea. Donde sea. En el tiempo que sea.

— Ustedes no van a terminar con el drama ¿no es así? —preguntó Aioros ya colmado de la paciencia, y es que ni su propio hermano estaba afanado por el asunto como para soportar los otros curiosos de la orden.

Milo y Death Mask se encogieron de hombros. Mu solo movió la nariz. Aldebarán tosió. Shaka solo se mantuvo sentado sin expresar nada a cambio. Shura intercambió miradas con Camus. Y Afrodita no dejó de acomodar su ramo de rosas.

— No te van a dejar tranquilo—aseguró Saga casi en un murmuro para que su amigo lo oyera—; es mejor que vayas donde Aioria antes de que Lyfia llegue al Santuario, o peor aún, que ellas dos se conozcan antes de saber la situación real.

— Esto de ser el mayor me ha traído problemas—susurró Sagitario muy abatido. Sí. Estaba hastiado de tanto melodrama por causa de las decisiones dudosas del león—. Y desde luego, tú también aclara tu asunto pendiente o la señorita Saori y el Patriarca tendrán razones perfectas para degollarte.

El hombre de larga melena azulada frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos. Desvió la mirada y se encerró en la privacidad de su mente. Nadie tenía derecho de hurgar sus asuntos personales y que, inequívocamente, su vida pendía del hilo de una red de pescar.

— Y aquí tienes—la voz de burla de Afrodita hizo sudar frio al hombre. Tan persuadió y en silencio se le había acercado que no notó su venir cuando Aioros se retiró del templo de Milo—, no te cobraré el favor por el momento—sonrió tras darle el ramo de rosas—. Si huye es mejor que vayas pensando cómo obligarla a decirte la verdad sin manipular su mente. Y te vas haciendo la idea de rogar por tu vida ante el Patriarca si no quieres que Katya se entere.

— Ella no…

— Lo está y me darás la razón—la belleza del hombre molestó a Saga a tal punto que deseaba matarlo porque sabía de su secreto—. Ya quiero ver que ese cuerpecito suyo reflejando tu trabajo. Mira que abusar de una niña es un delito.

Saga frunció el ceño. Ahora sí tenía todo el motivo del mundo para destrozarlo. ¡Estaba revelando su secreto! ¡Su maldición y salvación! ¡¿Quién rayos debía de saber que estaba en la cuerda floja como Aioria?! Lo único que tal vez lamentaba era que el gran gato tenia salvación pero…., él ya no veía una salida. Al menos que la niña le dijera que no estaba en cinta.

Pero eso poco interesaba. Todos allí solo querían saber qué decisión tomaría Aioria cuando las dos mujeres que se involucraron en su vida lo enfrentaran a la vez.

¿Acaso el gran gato lograría escapar del Águila y la representante de Odín?


End file.
